Just A Friendly Chat With Malia
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Just a little ONESHOT between two of my fan characters.


**Author's Note** : Hey everyone! This is a one-shot that I've been writing for some time now, and also be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards, but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly and if you do not understand something let me know. Also, I only write for the fun and not to impress anyone, so I really don't care much about spelling and grammar, but I will put in my best efforts to write properly since I like to make sure that my stories are coherent and at least a little perfect.

This story takes place in a galaxy called _**Bismarck Galaxy**_ , also know as the _**Great Dark Beyond**_ , the _**Cosmos**_ , _**Galaxy**_ , _**Dark Beyond**_ , _**Milky Way Galaxy**_ or simply _**Beyond**_ , is the essentially the name given to the universe that some characters, worlds and races from **Warcraft** , **DC** , **Marvel** , **Warhammer40k** , **StarCraft** , **Final Fantasy** , **Zelda** , **Doctor Who** , **Mass Effect** , **Halo** , and many others reside together in one single galaxy.

* * *

It was a currently late in a planet named Koatov that it is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth as the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky with its two full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon a 6.601 million square feet headquarters where many races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, Terrans from Valerian's Terran Dominion and the Humans from UNSC gathered. Walking through the headquarter hallway a tall, tan-skinned muscular male terran at least around at 6 feet 1 inches tall with a high cheekbones with a short dark-brown spiky-hair pointing backwards with a dark-brown thin shaved/styled ring beard, and he has dark-brown eyes was walking through the long hallway, saying hello to everyone he saw as he walked by.

The tall terran male is wearing a white sleeveless-black tank-top under a brown B3 bomber jacket with a fur trim collar, a pair of fingerless brown-gloves, brown-worker boots and an tactical-trousers, he has a scar across his face. As he went down the hallway, he then stopped walking and saw a female Burmecian who stand approximately at 6 feet and 1½ inches tall with a upperback-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes with a slender curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body with gray-fur named, Malia Farron who was watching the night sky through the large window of the headquarter with her arms crosses on her chest. Malia is wearing a sky-blue sleeveless leather-jacket with a V-neck white-tank top under it while she is also wearing a sky-blue pant and a pair of sky-blue fingerless leather-gloves.

"Hey, Malia." He said with a smile on his face getting the female Burmecian's attention as he stood in front of her.

"Hey, Ryan." Malia said back with a smile on her face as she look at the male terran named Ryan who grinned at her, "I'm surprising to see you here!" She said as she gave the male terran a friendly smile.

"How have you been?" Ryan quietly said with a small smile on his face as he crossed his arms against his chest as he and Malia look at the night sky.

"Good..." Malia answered before she look at Ryan, "What have you been doing lately?"

"Well..." Ryan respond as he then sighed without looking away from the night sky, "I've been busy doing mission for the Terran Dominion like dealing with the remnants of the Imperium of Man or dealing with a couple of insurgent groups." He said as he then look at Malia, "Many of them still believe that our species shouldn't be together."

"Well you know..." Malia said before she turned around to face Ryan before she put her hands on her hips, "They are nothing more than a group of crazy fanatics imbeciles who like to hate anything that is not of their own kind."

"Yeah..." Ryan said as he gave Malia a nodded, "But anyway what about you?" He asked as he then also turned around to face her, "What have you been doing lately?"

Malia shrugged her shoulders with an inner smirk, "Well, not much has changed with my life..." She responded as she still was smilling at Ryan, "I've been busy doing mission for the Gaia Empire like dealing with the Dragmire Empire or helping our allies like the UNSC." She quietly said with a small smile on her face, "Same old, same old." She quietly said with a small smile on her face before she cracked her fist, "So nothing has changed with my life." She said before she stretched her arms above her head with a small yawn.

"You ok Malia?" Ryan asked as he dropped his arms to the sides with a small worried look on his face as Malia slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." Malia answered as she winced while rubbing her shoulder, "I'm just exhausted."

"You've been working pretty hard lately." Ryan said as he crossed his arms against his chest again while he glared at her.

"Lucky for me today is my day off." Malia calmly said as she gave Ryan a small smile.

Ryan gave her a nodded while he watch Malia crossing her arms again over her chest, and then there was silence between them. So they look away from each to stared down to an 14,000 square-feet four-story building that was positively glowing where where many races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, and the Humans gathered. Down there, everyone was either chattering happily at one another or they were sitting at the tables drinking while chatting at one another celebrate their victory after they all finished another long, painfully and intense long battle against the Burning Legion, Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Zerg Swarm renmnants, Flood, Xenomorphs, Imperium of Man remnants, Necromorphs, Reapers, Covenant remnants, Thanos, Darkseid and Dragmire Empire. Then, Ryan notices a Asari and a human coming out from the other building holding hands, so he then look at Malia who was still gazing at the partygoers.

"So, is there anyone special in your life yet?" Ryan asked as he then look back at Malia with his arms still crossed around his chest and Malia then look at him, "A boyfriend perhaps?" He said and Malia turned around to face him as she chuckled and then she slowly shake her head.

"I'm not interested in anyone at the moment..." Malia replied folding her arms around her chest, "Beside, I don't have time to pursue a relationship or intimidation with someone..." She said before she turned around to gazed at the partygoers with her arms crosses, "My work is too important to allow any distraction." She said still gazing at the partygoers with her arms crosses before she look at Ryan who look back at her and she stared into him with a impassive expression.

Ryan smiled at her admission, "Is that your only reasons for not getting into a romantic relationship with someone?"

"Well..." Malia began as she then leaned against the large window, wrapping her arms around her chest, "Most people are only interested on someone like me because, I'm hot-stuff and a famous person, but nothing more." She said before she look back at him with a impassive expression, "Unfortunately for them, I don't do casual sex, I don't believe in one night stands either." She quietly said before she gave Ryan a small smile, "Anyway, why are we are talking about my love-life?" She said with a smirk on her face, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Ryan asked as he was confused as he raised a eyebrow.

Malia smirked and rolled her eyes, "You know..." She quietly said with a smirk on her face, "Anyone special in your life?" She said as she smirked broadly at Ryan, "That if you actually managed to get out of your shell, grew a spine and asked a girl out, so you could actually have one." She said and Ryan chuckled and smile slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck as he look down, "Are you dating anyone right now?"

"Welll..." Ryan said as he then look back at Malia and stopped rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes, I have dated without anyone knowing, but honestly not often..." He said as he smile slightly at Malia, "I'm still single, I guess it's because I've never found the right woman for me."

"Really?" Malia said as she smirked, "I'm surprised that you can't find the perfect woman for you..." She said as she gave him a smile, "I mean, you're smart, sweet, and handsome..." She said and Ryan chuckled, "You're also kind and caring, and to top it all off you seem to be as good looking on the inside as you are on the outside." She said and then move away from the large window and look at Ryan, "So, I just find it extremely hard to understand how it's possible that you're still single." She said and Ryan chuckled.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he gave her a smile, "But anyway, I should go..." He said as he look at Malia, "I'm glad we had this talk, I'll see you later."

The female Burmecian nodded with her head and then Ryan walked away from her, Malia then look back to the partygoers on the other buiding before she sighed, and turned around and walked away.


End file.
